


A Good Night

by Java_bean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 612, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, M/M, it's karkat's wriggling day, midnight beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Karkat spends his wriggling day in the best way imaginable: having fun with his boyfriend, Dave.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is like two hours late but...hey, it's an obligatory Karkat's wrigglingday fic! Happy 612!  
> (Forgive me I couldn't think of a title).

You wake up and are confused as hell why until you notice a pair of eyes staring back at you.

"Dave?" You yawn.

"Hey," he smiles, "good morning."

As much as you love his smile, it's not enough to wake you up fully. You groan and throw the blanket over your head. "Fuck that, I'm a god and I'm allowed to sleep in."

"Okay," Dave laughs and pokes his head under the covers, "before you go back to slumber safari and try to catch a pack of those elusive z's, you got anything in particular you want for breakfast? Any requests?"

"No," you shake your head and shut your eyes tight, "I just want to sleep."

"Alright," Dave reaches over and kisses you. His mouth is warm and tender against yours, and you can already feel yourself melting into it without a second thought. Before you can really sink into it, Dave breaks contact with you. You have to physically bite back the urge to whine about it. "I'm gonna go figure out how to cook you up some sleep."

Dave climbs out of bed while you stay nestled in the covers. You listen to him shuffle out of the block and into the hall. Already you regret not making him stay in bed with you. The bed feels too big without Dave's weight there to fill the void and snuggle against. You roll over onto Dave's side of the bed and cuddle with his pillow.

You must fall asleep again, either that or Dave used his time powers to speed up his cooking. Dave's return is almost immediate. You're roused from sleep by the smell of coffee wafting into the block as he enters. You sit up in bed, still drowsy and your eyes still sleep heavy. 

Dave sits down on the edge of the bed, careful not to spill either of the mugs he's holding. He places one into your waiting hands. You sip slowly to keep from burning your tongue.

Despite Dave's claims of making breakfast, it doesn't seem like he's brought anything aside from the coffee. You don't really mind, you're not all that hungry right now. Instead you take the opportunity to openly stare at him as you drink what you guess is your breakfast for today.

Dave is...Dave is so much for you to take in. He's sitting there in one of your old shirts and threadbare pajama pants. His hair is a complete mess, his bed head's almost as bad as yours. It's going to take him forever just to detangle the impossible looking knots his hair has managed to twist into overnight. Maybe you'll offer him your fingers to help with the unknotting. His shades are still on the bedside table, so his face is completely exposed. You can read just how tired he is on his face. Tired, but also fairly relaxed. Comfortable.

God, he's so fucking beautiful.

You sigh into your cup. Dave glances over at you at the sound. "What?"

"Nothing," you say quickly. Then, because you know it's stupid to even pretend otherwise, you tell him the truth, "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"I don't think luck had shit to do with it." Dave replies. He's staring down into his mug and blushing. 

"I love you."

His blush deepens. "I love you, too."

There's a dopey grin on Dave's face, the kind you'd never have been able to coax out of him those first few months of your relationship but that are becoming more and more common as time goes by. His gaze slides over to you and catches you still staring at him. You can't imagine what your own face must look like, but it's enough for Dave to snap his eyes back and hide his face in the steam still rising from his coffee mug. 

"I tried to make you something special for breakfast to kick off your day," Dave explains swirling the contents of his cup, "but I burned it all to hell and now it's basically charcoal. Sorry, I still can't cook for shit."

"Yeah, like that was going to change over the course of twelve hours." You roll your eyes. 

You're a little confused on why he felt the need to do something special for you today, though. You sip your coffee and ruminate on this until your sleep addled pan remembers a vitally important detail about what day it is. 

You almost choke on your coffee when you realize it, god you're so stupid. How could you forget?

"Dave, it's my wriggling day!"

"Fuck yeah, it is!" His face lights up with excitement. "And I've got some seriously awesome shit planned for today!"

"Thanks, Dave. You know you don't have to do anything, though, right?"

"Of course I know that." Dave laughs. He inches closer on the bed. "But I want to."

He places a hand under your chin and guides your face over to his for another kiss. He tastes like coffee with too much sugar and clearly needs to brush his teeth. It makes you smile. You nip his bottom lip gently.

"Listen, dude, I get one day a year to spoil the everloving fuck out of you, and like hell I'm not gonna take that opportunity and run with it." Dave pecks your cheek. "Just let me do it."

"Okay, okay, if you insist." You give him a small push and roll your eyes at him. Like Dave's ever needed a reason to spoil you. 

"Oh you can bet your sweet ass I insist. And since I am insisting on doing whatever you want on your wriggling day, is there anything in particular you want to do? Because whatever it is, I'll do it."

You raise an eyebrow. "What happened to all the seriously awesome shit you had planned?"

"I may have over exaggerated the amount of awesome shit I have planned for today. I have two things, most of the day is gonna be whatever you want, babe."

"Whatever I want?" You smirk slyly.

"Yeah?" Dave replies. 

"Kiss me again."

He laughs. "That can be arranged."

Dave leans over you and places his half empty cup of coffee on the bedside table next to his shades. He's pretty much on top of you right now. You use your free hand to drag his face down to yours and kiss him deeply. 

"Is there anything else you want, Karkat?" He nuzzles his face into your neck.

"No," you have to stifle a laugh, Dave hasn't shaved in awhile and his face is covered in stubble that tickles your skin, "this is enough for now."

 

Eventually you do get hungry, and you and Dave abandon your bed for the kitchen (and once you realize Dave pretty much destroyed everything edible in the house in an attempt to cook for the first time in his entire god damn life) and then to the couch to panstorm what to eat. Just to test the waters of how far Dave's willing to go for you today, you suggest ordering in some Troll takeout because even though you love it, Dave hates it and out of all the foods you can order for delivery it's one of the more expensive ones. Granted, it's only because the nearest place is hours away and the only reason they even deliver here in the first place is because you literally created the universe. 

Dave doesn't say shit about it and just asks what you want as he dials the phone number to order. Then he puts in a romcom and settles down onto the couch beside you while you wait for your food. It takes awhile, for obvious reasons, but you don't mind as much as you would on a normal day. Dave's trying his best to keep his talking during the movie to a minimum, though you'll be honest you tend to encourage it most times. Whenever your cup of coffee is empty, he gets up and refills it for you. You snuggle together and he plays with your hair. At seemingly random points during the movie, he plants kisses all over your neck, your horns, your face, and even behind your ears. 

You love him so fucking much.

Another movie and a half, and your food finally gets here. Dave pays for the food and delivers it to you so you don't have to get up off the couch. You both sit back and eat until you're too full to even move anymore. Not that you've really done much moving today, anyway. 

"Ha ha, stuffed crab." Dave pokes your stomach with the end of his fork.

You swat his hand away from you. "Wow, that's so fucking original, my pan is exploding from just the thought of how much creative energy that must have taken you to come up with."

"Hey, that was comedy gold and you know it."

"Sure it was, Dave." You roll your eyes. "You're sitting too far away, come closer and cuddle with me."

"As you wish."

At some point during your movie marathon, you must fall asleep again. One minute you're watching Love, Actually and the next the tv's dark and Dave is prodding your face with his finger.

"Hey, you awake?"

"I don't know, Dave, am I? I honestly have no idea."

"Well if you are, you better start getting ready to go. Slip some swim trunks on, crabcake, we're heading to the beach."

You stand up and stretch. "The beach? It's almost dark out, isn't that the worst fucking time possible to go?"

"That's where you're _wrong_ , Karkat. What's better than going out and taking a dip in the dark? A little late night swim? This is obviously some prime time to really optimize on a little of that beach boogeying I've heard so much about."

"Okay, I get it." You roll your eyes and start walking towards your block. "You were struck with the sudden urge to sink your bouyant ass into the icy salt depths in the pitch dark. Makes total sense to me."

"See, babe, you get it. Now go get ready, we got a deadline."

"I'm going! Jegus, give me a second."

It takes you a little more than a second to dig your swimsuit out of a drawer and a shirt you don't care too much about getting wet. With that, you're all ready. Dave asks if you'd like to fly there or maybe drive. Neither of you are particularly good drivers, but it's nice to have the option. You elect to fly there because even though it's not your favorite form of travel in the universe, you've gotten somewhat accustomed to it. And even though you'd never admit it to him, you do like having Dave hold on to you so tightly that your breath is compressed in your breeze sacs. 

You fly there, Dave touches down on an empty stretch of sand and puts you down. Then he takes your hand and starts walking along the shoreline with you. 

"Where are we going?" You ask, kicking up the soft sand as you walk. It's still surprisingly warm from the sun.

He smiles. "You'll see."

You don't ask anything more. Instead you decide to take in your surroundings. The sky is a deep purple, the sun completely hidden from view in its final stages of setting. The night's humid, but there's a salt tinged breeze blowing in from the sea that feels beautiful against your skin. 

You sigh deeply and lean your head against his shoulder. "This is really nice."

"Just imagine how much nicer shit'll be when we get there." Dave replies, squeezing your hand. "We're not too far off right now." 

Your curiosity's piqued to fuck at this point. You're excited for whatever it is Dave's leading you towards, you have little flutterbeasts freaking out in your stomach.

Suddenly, Dave stops. "Listen, babe, I'm gonna cover your eyes for the last couple feet, okay? Wanna maintain the suspense a little. You alright with that?"

You nod. "I'm alright with that, go ahead."

You close your eyes tight, and you feel Dave's hands pressed against your face. "Okay, just walk forward and I'll tell you when to stop."

"You're not gonna walk me into the ocean as a joke, are you?" 

"On your wriggling day? Nah. Go on, start walking."

You walk, careful of each step you take so you don't end up tripping over a seashell or a hole in the sand or something as equally inconvenient like that. 

"We're almost there."

You can't resist the urge to peek. You open an eye and try to peer through the cracks between Dave's fingers. 

"Hey," Dave warns, "no peeking!"

You laugh. "How did you even know I was peeking?"

"You don't get luscious lashes like that and not have someone feel them when you blink."

"Fine, I won't peek anymore. Promise."

"It's cool, we're almost there." 

It's not much farther before Dave stops you and removes his hands. "Okay, open."

You open your eyes.

Dave whispers in your ear, kisses your cheek. "Happy wriggling day, sweetheart."

A loud chorus of "Happy wriggling day!" from your friends follows.

All of your friends are here. Every person you love is right here, smiling at you. Waiting for you to say something.

You don't know what to say. You're so happy you feel like you could cry.

You feel your eyes prickle. _Fuck_ you just might.

You do your best to suck it up. "Thanks, guys."

Before you can think of anything more to say, you're swallowed up in a group hug initiated by John. Your arms a pinned at your sides and a few tears are squeezed right out of you to soak into the nearest person's shoulder. "I love you all so much."

"D'aaaaaw." Someone's hand reaches out and ruffles your hair. "Karkat, the night's just starting and you're already getting all mushy on us!"

"It's my wriggling day, I can be as mushy as I want."

"Damn right, you can." Dave laughs, pulling you out of the throng. "Come on, y'all, let's go have some fun with our mushy wiggleboy here."

"Hells yeah!" Roxy fistpumps the air. "Time to really starty this party!"

"Karkat, what color glow stick do you want?" Jane asks.

"Oh, um. I don't know," you glance over to Dave, "red?"

She fastens a red glow stick bracelet around your wrist. "It's just a fun little precautionary meaasure. We can't all see in the dark."

"Thanks."

"Jake and I are going to get a bonfire started!" Jade announces. "You guys go have fun somewhere else!"

"Alright," Dave nods, "guess we gotta head off and go hang somewhere else. Do you want to go swim?"

"Not so fast, Dave!" Rose shouts across the beach just as a ball bounces off of Dave's face and lands harmlessly on the ground.

"Ow! Rose, what the fuck?"

"Kanaya and I challenge you and Karkat to what is widely considered to be the ultimate test of physical stamina, athleticism, and mental prowess."

"You brought Trivial Pursuit to the beach?"

"I'm talking about sports ball, Dave!" She replies brazenly. "Beach edition!"

"She means volleyball." Kanaya explains. "Would you boys like to have your asses handed to you on a silver nutrition plateau by us in a game of volleyball?"

"Well shit, Rose, you know I can't resist a challenge." Dave grins, plucking the ball out of the sand. "Karkat?"

You shrug. "Sure, I wouldn't mind having my waste chute fed to me by Rose and Kanaya. Sounds like a fun time."

"Awesome, sounds like we're on!" 

The four of you search out a volleyball net, Kanaya lighting the way with her rainbowdrinker glow to help Rose and Dave look around better. It takes you a distance from your other friends on the beach. Not that you mind all that much, you don't need a huge audience for this smack down you're about to get. You're about to start playing, you and Dave on one side, Kanaya and Rose on the other. Rose is holding the ball, ready to serve it.

"Wait." Dave holds up his hands.

Rose straightens up, holding the ball in front of her with both hands. "What is it?" 

"You guys have an unfair advantage and I won't fucking stand for it."

"I mean, we always had an unfair advantage." Rose looks to Kanaya and shrugs. "We're us."

"I'm not gonna deny that, but in this case I mean vision wise."

She tilts her head. "Vision wise?"

"Yeah! You're a light player, and she's a fucking walking glowstick! I demand we mix teams!"

"Okay," Rose snorts, "what are your terms?"

"Me and you versus Karkat and Kanaya." He suggests. "Everybody cool with that?"

You all nod and mumble your approval. Rose leaves you the volleyball when she switches positions with you.

"Alright, these are the final teams, no take backs." Dave says. "Karkat, you got any other rules to add before we start?"

"No flying."

He nods. "I can live with that. Let's get this game started. Rose, light something up!"

She tilts her head in confusion. "Light what up?"

"You know, like...make your skin glowy or something."

"Dave, I can't do that. Did you think I could do that this whole time?"

"Well, yeah, you're a seer of light. Is that not one of your powers?"

"I can see the future, Dave. That's all I can do."

"Shit, seriously?"

"Seriously." She nods. "And you know what else? You put the only two who can see in the dark on the same team."

" _Fuck_ , I did."

You slide a glance over to Kanay and give her a nod. She grins and nods back.

"No take backs!" You yell.

Kanaya's glow flickers out.

 

It's far from a fair game.

Honestly, you think Dave would have let you win, anyway, since it's your wriggling day. You're just glad you got to kick his ass in a way that at least feels like you accomplished it yourself. You feel like you're walking on air the entire way back. 

From the looks of it, Jade and Jake managed to get the fire started. You sit by the fire as you feel the night grow colder around you. Dave comes over and sits next to you, holding his hands in front of the dancing flames.

"God, this feels nice."

You lean heavily against him. "You're right, it does feel nice."

Jade comes over and plops down near you in the sand, in her arms she's carrying a bass guitar. "I'm not interrupting you two, am I?"

"You're not interrupting anything." You reply. "What's with the instrument?"

"I thought now would be a good time to start playing some music." She says as she tunes the guitar. "I've been learning a couple old Alternian ones if you want to hear them."

You light up instantly. You feel like it's been years since you've listened to a good Alternian song. "Yes!"

"I'll try not to butcher it."

Jade starts playing. The chords sound familiar, but slightly off. Probably because of the different type of instrument. Then Jade starts to sing. You almost want to sing along, but you don't think you know all the words. You settle for nodding along to the beat. 

Dave stands up and starts dancing. You watch him, a big grin spreading stupidly over your face.

He's such a beautiful dork, you love him so much.

Dave holds out his hand to you. "Karkat, dance with me."

You look up at him, surprised. "What?"

"Come on, I can see how badly you want to bust a move. So why don't you do it?" He tries to persuade. "It's you wriggling day, dude. Now's the best time to let loose some of those quality wiggles I know you've got stored in there."

"Okay," you take his hand and smile, "you convinced me."

Dave pulls you up to your feet, and you dance together. Jade switches to a slow song to accomodate your closeness and pace. Eventually more of your friends join in on the dancing. You trade partners so you have a chance to dance with all of them at least once. 

"Karkat," Jade calls out to get your attention, "I learned this one specifically for you."

She starts playing something that is extremely familiar to you. You think it's....

No....it can't be.

Oh holy shit, it is! It's the Thresh Prince theme song! 

"Jade, this is my jam!" 

She laughs. "I know it is!"

"Karkat, dance!" Dave yells to you. "Go on, babe! Bust a move!"

You don't need much convincing to bust a move or wiggle or whatever other word you can use to describe what you're doing. You dance badly and a little self consciously, but you dance. You have to remind yourself that no one's expecting you to do this well, they're just expecting you to have fun. 

So you do. You have as much fun as you possibly can, which turns out to be a lot. 

You dance with your friends for what feels like forever. Dave takes your hand and spins you around, this time he doesn't let you go. After awhile Jade gives in and joins. By then you're not even dancing to music anymore, you're dancing to the sound of the waves and the breeze and the crackling fire. The sound is just as sweet to your auricular sponges. 

 

The fire dies just as dawn begins to light the sky. You watch the stars fade and the sun begin to rise as the early morning waves lap over your aching feet. You're holding Dave's hand loosely in your own.

"Hey, Karkat?" Dave's voice is barely above a whisper.

You turn your head to look at him. He's staring back at you. With his hair tousled by the gentle breeze and the grey early light of dawn, Dave looks absolutely breathtaking. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Did you have a good wriggling day?"

You smile. "The best."


End file.
